User blog:Artzy Sky/Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15, Episode 2 Summary
Episode 2 - Bohennyian Rhapsody The queens enter the werkroom after Mary-Anne Way's elimination, and they see Mary's message, reading "Keep it fierce ladies!! Mary xx". The queens cheer on Mary as Rosy wipes the message and they gather on the couch to discuss what happened on the Main Stage and Untucked. Zara is congratulated for winning the first challenge and she says feels amazing but she calls out Goldie about her comments in Untucked regarding Zara not being polished enough for Drag Race. Goldie responds with "I've been in this business for over 25 years and no matter what colour you paint your face, you'll never be at my level". Pink, Patricia and Martha step in and defend Zara with Martha saying "Zara has a challenge win, where's yours?". Goldie shrugs it off and begins to de-drag. In confessionals, Goldie says that the club queens are ruining drag and calls Zara's win a fluke and nothing more. The next day, the queens walk in and Kaiko introduces the mini-challenge, which is to drag up regular rocks. They give the queens 30 minutes to collect a rock and drag it up before presenting it. All of the queens' rocks were different from each other but the stand outs was Sweetie's country-inspired rock and Christina's showgirl rock, covered in pink feathers. Sweetie and Christina are named as the winners of the mini-challenge, not only winning a $1,500 gift card for Rockstar Wigs each but also becoming Team Captains for the main challenge which is to pay homage to the legendary rock band, "Queen" in scenes for a new movie called "Bohennyian Rhapsody". Sweetie picks Pink Miku, Diva Labeija, Nicki LeFreak, Martha Delish and Zara the Creeper, while Christina picks Goldie Heart, Ciara Venice, Olyvia Queen, Rosy O'Hara and Lavender Bright. Patricia Love is the last queen to picked and joins Team Sweetie. Kaiko then leaves the werkroom and the girls begin looking through the scripts. Looking through the scripts, on Team Sweetie, the role of Freddie will be played by Nicki, the role of Brianna will be played by Pink, the role of Rogue will be played by Diva, the role of Johanna will be played by Martha, the role of Mary will be played by Sweetie, the role of Jolene will be played by Zara and the role of Pauline will be played by Patricia. Everyone seems pretty happy with their roles and feel really confident with the challenge, especially Nicki who feels likes the role of Freddie is made for her. On Team Christina, Freddie is played by Rosy, Brianna is played by Olyvia, Rogue is played by Lavender, Johanna is played by Christina, Mary is played by Ciara and Jolene is played by Goldie. The team are confident with their roles except for Olyvia and Goldie who feel completely out of their element, and Goldie is especially fussy with the role she is given. When it comes time to shoot the scenes, Team Sweetie goes first. All of the queens do decently well at scene. Sweetie struggles with her delivery and Nicki and Patricia do really well with their performances in the scene and have great chemistry. Zara also does really well with playing a villain but being really campy about it. When it's Team Christina's time to film, Ciara and Rosy do really well with their delivery, Lavender and Christina struggle with bits of their lines but are decent with their delivery. Olyvia struggles with being really out of her comfort zone, being more messy than what she usually is. Goldie struggles the most with the challenge and talks back to the judges directing the scene. On the main stage, guest judges include Rami Malek & Cara Delevingne and on the runway, category is Rock n' Roll Realness. First on the runway is Sweetie Pie who wears a red flannel shirt and denim shorts with a brown mullet and black gloves and boots. Next is Christina Moment, wearing a black tank top, a black and white, checkered skirt, ripped fishnets and 80's styled hair, showcasing a vintage rocker chick. The next queen to walk the runway is Patricia Love who wore a a heavily studded leather jacket which exposed her boy chest and black skinny jeans, and 70's inspired punk rock makeup, going for a more androgynous rock look. Ciara Venice is next, wearing a black, sleeveless jacket, a red and black flannel skirt with a black hoodie wrapped around her waist and spiked studded ankle boots. Nicki LeFreak walks the runway next, wearing blonde hair, a black leather jacket, black top, a black skirt and leggings with black ankle boots. Next is Goldie Heart, wearing a classic, rocker chick look with a black leather jacket, her blonde fingerwave hair and a black lace dress with black thigh-high boots. Rosy O'Hara walks down the runway next, wearing a black lace bodysuit, showing off her body and long black hair as well as ankle strap heels. Pink Miku is next, wearing a blonde side mullet, a black lace hoodie and black jeans with black ankle boots. Diva Labeija walks down the runway next, wearing a black leather jacket, black pasties, a black skirt, ripped fishnets, boots and wore a black choker with a leash. Martha Delish walks the runway next, wearing a short, messy blonde wig, strapped boots and dark makeup. Lavender Bright was next down the runway, wearing a black trench coat, stockings and ankle boots. Olyvia Queen walks the runway next, wearing a black and pink lace out with a tutu and black shoes going for an 80's rocker chick type of look. The final queen to walk down the runway is Zara the Creeper, wearing a black tank top and jeans with leather arm guards, her skin painted completely pale and a Mohawk. After the runway, Team Sweetie Pie is announced as the winning team with Nicki LeFreak as the winner of the challenge. Patricia Love and Zara the Creeper are called out among Team Sweetie for doing well this week and Team Sweetie leaves the stage, leaving Team Christina for critiques. Christina Moment is critiqued first. She is told that her idea of a vintage rocker chick was cool idea but was poorly executed, and her performance, while rocky in some areas, was good overall. Next to be critiqued was Goldie Heart. She was critiqued for her look being really basic and for being snappy towards the directors and giving off a "I don't want to be here" energy. Ciara Venice is critiqued next. She is told that she was the most fashionable of her Team and had one of the better looks on the runway and while she had a good performance in the challenge, she still needs to deliver when it comes to her personality. Olyvia Queen is the next to be critiqued. She read for her outfit not matching the standards of the other girls and was told it looked costume-y. In the challenge, Olyvia kept stumbling on her lines and was visibly uncomfortable which hindered her in the challenge. Olyvia defends herself by saying she's a pageant queen and she isn't used to doing stuff like that, but the judges respond by saying the point is to step out of your comfort zone. Rosy O'Hara is next to be critiqued. She is told that she really stepped it up with her runway but the look doesn't read as rock compared to the other girls however, really delivered in the challenge. The final queen to be critiqued is Lavender Bright. Lavender is told that her look is great and fashion forward but was critiqued that it was very close to entering goth territory and in the challenge was critiqued for not being able to make her presence known in any of her scenes. Meanwhile in Untucked, Team Sweetie celebrates the win and congrats Nicki on winning the challenge, and even Zara and Patricia for being named for doing well in the challenge. The girls then talk about the divide between the club queens and the pageant queens, and asks Diva about her opinion as one of the few queens to be in both groups and she thinks it's childish but it seems to mainly be more Goldie against the club queens rather than all of the pageant queens in that group. Diva said Goldie is very old school drag and isn't open to newer drag, which is why she's hostile to the younger queens, which Nicki takes offense with, saying that the younger queens' drag is just as valid. Team Christina then walked into Untucked and update Team Sweetie on the critiques. With all of queens in Untucked, Nicki takes the moment to call out Goldie on her comments but Goldie deflects the comments and says that she needs to practice her lipsync, which pisses Nicki off but Sweetie tells her to brush it off. Back on the Main Stage, Christina, Ciara, Rosy and Lavender are announced as safe, leaving Olyvia and Goldie to lip-sync to "I Want To Break Free" by Queen. During the lip-sync, Goldie starts very slow but incorporates subtle mannerisms in her lip-sync and builds it up, emoting heavily and making the judges laugh with an air guitar during the instrumental while Olyvia does hair flips and tries to outdance Goldie with flips and strong emotions. The lip-sync ends and Goldie is told she can stay and Olyvia Queen sashays away! Category:Blog posts